Unforgettable
by marina eys
Summary: Angelina Johnson is in Wizard's Debt - who knows what she may be called on to do in return?
1. Boring Holidays

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!  
  
A/N: This takes place at the beginning of the Order Of The Phoenix but in the holidays. I have changed some of the things in the novel though, to suit my story. Please read and review!  
  
Unforgettable:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Angelina sighed. It was the holidays and she had been watching her favourite muggle show, The Bold And The Beautiful, though she did not know why she enjoyed it so much. The plot was always twisted. Yet Angelina could not but help wish that her life was more exciting.  
  
Angelina rolled onto her stomach and grabbed some Chocolate Frogs. "Mmm. I really should stop eating those - I need to lose some weight." She ridiculously said - no matter how much she ate, Angelina was one of those detestable girls that could eat as much as she wanted to and not put on any weight.  
  
Angelina heard her mother cooking in the kitchen and went over to help her. Her mother was a muggle and could not get used to things being done by magic, especially not things such as cooking. Angelina was just about to remind her mother of this when an item caught her eye. It was a newspaper article from the Daily Prophet:  
  
OLIVER WOOD KEEPS  
  
It was announced yesterday that Oliver Wood, a former Hogwarts student and quidditch player, is to become Puddlemere United's new keeper. Oliver was ecstatic when he heard the news, saying, "I am extremely glad and hope that there will be much success." Oliver is set to start training with the team next week, his first game will be in about a months time against the Chudley Cannons in the annual Quidditch Wings tournament.  
  
The rest of the article went on to describe again how much Oliver was looking forward to being on the team and how everybody expected "great things" from him.  
  
"Way to go Oli." Whispered Angelina.  
  
Angelina knew Oliver but they had never been that close. He seemed so aloof most of the time that it was hard to get close to him. There was no denying though, that he was handsome. He had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and a muscly build to match. She also had an adorable accent. Angelina could not help wanting to have gotten to know him more. But now it was too late, he had finished his final year of Hogwarts and Angelina was left behind, preparing to go into her seventh year in a few weeks.  
  
Angelina decided to write Oliver a letter for good luck:  
  
Dear Oliver, I have just read about the good news. Congratulations about being selected to join Puddlemere United. You deserve it. I hope to see you some time in the future. Maybe at one of your matches. Good luck! Best wishes,  
Angelina.  
  
Angelina debated a while on how to conclude the letter. "Love" implied something and "from" did not sound right. She finally settled on "best wishes".  
  
She put the message into an envelope and gave it to her pet owl, Diane. "Give Oliver my note, sweetling." She told the owl, who was oblivious to the desperation in her voice and flew off.  
  
Angelina looked on after the bird. She wished that she could go with it.  
  
**************************  
  
Angelina lay back on her bed. It was 8:00am the next day, and she did not want to get up. Both of her parents were out and there was an insistent knocking on her door. Angelina dragged herself out of bed and stumbled over to it. She opened the door and blushed.  
  
Fred and George Weasley were standing in the doorway. They seemed to be laughing about something.  
  
Angelina looked down at herself.  
  
And she blushed even harder.  
  
She was wearing next to nothing. She was wearing her tight black singlet top that barely covered half her stomach and she was wearing short, white (and almost see-through) Winnie The Pooh pyjama bottoms.  
  
She backed away from the door and ran to her room, shouting, "Hang on a sec. I just need to get changed."  
  
She did not escape quickly enough to miss Fred say, "I never knew she liked watching muggle cartoons."  
  
Angelina slammed her bedroom door in frustration.  
  
**********************  
  
Five minutes later, they were all sitting around her kitchen table.  
  
"So, what do you boys want?" Angelina asked. The two boys never went to her unless there was some underlying motive.  
  
"What? We cannot say hello to one of our dear old friends." George said in mock horror.  
  
"Come on. I know you boys only too well. There has got to be a reason for your visit."  
  
"Should we tell her Fred?" Asked George.  
  
"Nah. I don't like her attitude. Who could have imagined that she would have treated us this way?" Fred shook his head in sorrow. He seemed to be shaking and once she had a closer look, Angelina could see that he was laughing.  
  
"Yeah. You look really upset." She said sarcastically. "Now cut to the chase."  
  
"Alright. We just came to see if you wanted to spend the rest of the holidays at our house."  
  
"Huh?" the piece of toast that Angelina had been eating fell out of her mouth.  
  
"WE - WANT - YOU - TO - SPEND - THE - REST - OF - THE - HOLIDAYS - WITH - US!" George repeated.  
  
"I heard you. It just came as a bit of a surprise."  
  
"We figured that you would be a bit lonely with Katie and Alicia away overseas."  
  
"Mm hmm." Agreed Fred. "You can't spend the rest of your holidays watching The Bold And The Beautiful."  
  
"I do not watch The Bold And The Beautiful." Angelina reddened. "Well, not that much anyway."  
  
"Yeah, right." Snickered George. "So, do you want to come or not?"  
  
Angelina thought for a minute. Should she go? After what seemed like an hour, she finally spoke. Fred and George looked on in anticipation.  
  
"Fine. I will go. I'll have to check with my parents first, but it should be fine." She gave in. Angelina could not help wondering about the real reason that they were asking her over, but she left it at that. She was bound enough to find out sooner or later.  
  
If Angelina had noticed the secretive smile that the twins gave each to other, then she would have been a lot more worried about what was to come....... 


	2. Debt

DISCLAIMER: I don't know anything!  
  
A/N: This is just about the timeline. It doesn't really follow book 5 but it takes place then.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Angelina arrived in the Weasley's house with a thud. She absolutely hated having to travel by Floo Powder. Her annoyance did not last for long when she saw the grinning face of Mrs Weasley. Angelina liked Mrs Weasley very much - she was like a second mother to her.  
  
"Come here, deary. You can put your bags in the spare room over there."  
  
Angelina shuffled over to the room and did as she was told. The house was quiet so far, but she knew that that would not last for long.  
  
As if on queue, a large explosion occurred and Angelina raced out into the hallway to see what had happened.  
  
"Fred! George! Come here!" bellowed Mrs Weasley.  
  
The twins came down meekly. Even though Mrs Weasley was quite short, when she was angry she seemed to dwarf everybody.  
  
"If you do anymore of your experiments, I will have you two grounded!"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Of course mother."  
  
Mrs Weasley nodded her dismissal and faced Angelina.  
  
"Don't worry about them, deary. I'm sure they won't hurt themselves." She mistook Angelina's amusement for fear. "Its just that it has been a very uptight time at the moment. Especially since Percy became Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic."  
  
"Oh. I heard about that. Tell him congratulations for me."  
  
"You can tell him yourself. He is coming here for dinner."  
  
Just then, Fred decided to poke his head in and called Angelina. Angelina reluctantly left the living room and followed the boys, wondering what they were going to do now.  
  
************************  
  
"What do you think of our home so far? We are a crazy family, aren't we?" George laughed.  
  
"No. Your family is not as bad as mine. I have a cousin that had a Polyjuice Potion backfire on her and now she thinks that she is a chicken."  
  
The twins laughed and Angelina could not help but smile.  
  
Her parents had been surprisingly reluctant in letting her go and stay in the Weasley's home. She remembered the conversation that they had:  
  
"Angelina, I know you really want to go, but you are not a little child anymore." Her father said.  
  
"What has that got to do with anything? The boys are still the same as they were back then."  
  
"I know. But you never know, in the heat of the moment, something could happen and then the rest of your life is ruined."  
  
Angelina's jaw dropped open, "Are you saying that I'm going to get myself PREGNANT! Geez, I have a lot of respect from my parents."  
  
"You never know."  
  
It was Angelina's mother who decided to step in. "Darling, I'm sure that nothing like what you are saying will happen. Angelina is a sensible girl. Besides, Molly will be there."  
  
After much convincing, Angelina was finally allowed to go. She could not believe that her parents would even think of that happening.  
  
Angelina was brought back to the present when a new person entered the cosy house.  
  
"Hello. I'm home." Angelina tried to place who the voice belonged to. It surely was not Mr Weasley.  
  
Angelina followed the twins and saw that it was Percy. She had only ever spoken to him a couple of times throughout her years at Hogwarts, but he always seemed so refined and elegant. Angelina, on the other hand, was the kind of girl that tripped down stairs and dropped breakable objects. She once broke her own broom by getting it stuck in one of the doors of the Hogwarts Express. Angelina could not face her friends for weeks afterwards.  
  
Percy was telling his mother about his day, "Fudge is positively wonderful. I hope that someday I will be the Minister of Magic. I am completely in awe of him."  
  
Angelina giggled. Percy looked as if he would consider adopting the Minister. Percy turned to look at her, "Ah, yes. You must be Angelina Johnson. It is a pleasure to meet you." And with that, he picked up her hand and kissed it. She looked at him in bewilderment. What on earth was that all about?  
  
"Err, it is a pleasure to meet you too."  
  
"You do not know how much this means to me, what you are doing. I hope we can discuss it later, perhaps after dinner."  
  
Angelina's confusion deepened. What exactly had she gotten herself into? All she knew though was that it had something to do with the Weasley twins.  
  
******************  
  
Angelina had spent the afternoon helping to get rid of the garden gnomes. It was always a fun activity, though she was extremely dizzy by the end. They all trooped back inside and cleaned themselves up a bit. This then turned into a water fight between the Weasley twins and Angelina. Percy walked in just as Angelina turned and threw a soaked towel at the twins. It missed the twins, however, it did not miss Percy. Angelina apologised but could not help laughing. Percy just muttered something about having to go and left.  
  
"I think you scared him, Angie."  
  
"Shut up, Fred." Angelina poked her tongue out at him.  
  
"Lets go get some ice-cream." Suggested George, whose stomach was grumbling very loudly at this point.  
  
The three then went to the kitchen.  
  
*****************  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Ginny and Ron arrived; they had just gone to visit Hermione. Angelina asked how she was doing.  
  
"She's okay. Her family have spent most of the holidays in Italy."  
  
Angelina oohed and aahed. How she would have given anything to go to Italy. The romance, the excitement, the adventure -  
  
Angelina's thoughts were cut short when she saw Fred's face. He was giving her a strange look. She then looked at everybody else and saw that they were giving her weird looks as well.  
  
"Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
Angelina went redder than ever before.  
  
******************  
  
Angelina and the twins were talking again. Angelina was lying on her stomach on the couch, her legs up in the air. The twins were on the floor. They had just finished watching another episode of The Bold And The Beautiful.  
  
"So, who do you think Rich will choose?"  
  
"I think the daughter."  
  
"No, Brooke for sure!"  
  
"I don't think he will choose anybody." Angelina butted in.  
  
And on their conversation went.  
  
Their conversation suddenly took a turn.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about that huge party coming up? The Quidditch Annual Ball?" George asked.  
  
"YES! What girl has not? It has only been discussed and talked about for months! I have not got tickets though. Are you guys going?"  
  
"Yeah." They said at the same time.  
  
Angelina sadly smiled. She wished that she could have gone.  
  
"We bought you a ticket also." Angelina jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
"Oh my Gawd! I can't believe you guys. Thank you SO much!"  
  
Angelina went to hug them.  
  
"Thank you so much." She said again.  
  
"Its okay." George said bashfully.  
  
They then heard Mrs Weasley shouting that dinner was ready and they all clambered into the dining room. Angelina wondered if Oliver would be there at the ball....  
  
*******************  
  
"Dinner was delicious." Angelina leant back comfortably into her chair. They had had lasagne followed by treacle tart.  
  
Angelina got up to leave the table when Percy grabbed her by the arm and said, "Follow me."  
  
Uncertain about what was going on, she decided to do as he said.  
  
He led her into a dark room that she had not been in before. It had shelves and shelves of books. There was also a desk and a chair either side of it. There was calendar on the wall and next to it, a poster of Michael Schimacher - the broomstick racing world champion. Angelina guessed this room to be Percy's study.  
  
"Take a seat." He offered.  
  
Angelina sat down. Percy did not. He seemed agitated and he began to pace the room, his mind in deep thought.  
  
"I am so thankful that you have agreed to doing this." He began. "Fred and George suggested you and I'm glad that you did not mind. They said that you owed them something."  
  
Owed them something? Angelina tried to think.  
  
***************  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Angelina was a nervous little first year. Her clumsiness often got her into trouble and today was no different. Her first quidditch lesson of the year had almost ended in disaster. She had never ridden a broomstick before; both her parents did not trust her enough for that. She was very anxious and when Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signalling for then to fly up, she took off too hard.  
  
Before she knew it, Angelina was flying over the school. Horrified, she tried to fly back down and flew into a wall. She was hundreds of metres up in the air and she began to fall. She must have fainted, because before she knew it, she was in the school hospital. Apparently, Fred and George had caught her before she could hit the ground. She was in wizard's debt. She did not know how she would ever repay them.......  
  
****************  
  
Angelina remembered the long-forgotten incident. She was in wizard's debt, and so she owed them something. Angelina's flying had no doubt improved - she was now one of the best in the school. Yet after all those years she could not ignore her debt and she knew that she would have to do as they asked.  
  
Angelina turned to Percy, waiting for what he had to say........  
  
A/N: Ooh. I wonder what is going to happen. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Now all you have to do is review it! Come on, you know you want to. Just press that button. Lol. Anyway, I'll update soon! 


End file.
